The Third International Scientific Conference on Occupational and Environmental Health-to be held in Hanoi, Vietnam in October of 2008-will build upon the experience of the two previous conferences, to enhance the occupational and environmental health capabilities of the rapidly industrializing countries in Southeast Asia. The most recent Conference, held in Hanoi in 2005, attracted almost 200 presenters and over 400 participants from 15 countries. The Third Conference will once again bring together students, faculty, government officials, and professionals to share the latest information on high priority occupational and environmental health issues. The conference will provide an opportunity for collaborations to begin or grow, and will provide a broad sampling of the research presently being conducted in Asia. It will provide a venue for nascent Southeast Asian researchers to publicly present their work before an international audience at relatively low cost. It will also provide an opportunity for public discussion of workplace and environmental regulatory issues facing countries with rapidly expanding economies. The Third International Scientific Conference on Occupational and Environmental Health, to be held in Vietnam in October of 2008, will build upon the experience of two previous conferences, held in 2003 and 2005. The conference will once again bring together students, faculty, government officials, and professionals from around the world to share the latest information on occupational and environmental health issues faced by rapidly industrializing countries, particularly countries in Southeast Asia. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]